Speak Now
by GabanaF
Summary: Quinn é madrinha no casamento de Rachel com o Finn, mas ela quer ser mais.


**SPEAK NOW**

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Sinceramente, eu não _deveria_ estar ali. Parada no altar, segurando um pequeno buquê de gardênias, ao lado de Mercedes e Santana.

Gardênias... Parecia que Rachel queria me dizer algo com a sua escolha das flores. O buquê dela era feito de lírios — que no bom inglês significava "eu desafio você a me amar".

Desafio aceito, Berry.

Eu sempre me esquivei de suas perguntas se éramos amigas ou não por que eu queria mais. Eu disse que você não deveria se casar com Finn por que ele te deixaria presa em Lima e isso não me permitiria a fazer uma viagem de duas horas entre Yale e Nova York para te ver nos fins de semana. Eu disse adeus aos garotos da minha vida para começar um futuro com você em Nova York.

E ali estava eu, madrinha de seu casamento com Finn Hudson.

Mordi o lábio e desejei sumir. Eu não sabia por que havia aceitado fazer parte daquela bobagem. Quer dizer, o rosto de Rachel estava tão esperançoso e pedinte que me contive para dizer não. Por que mesmo que meu coração estivesse doendo tanto, mesmo que todos soubessem do meu amor incondicional por ela e agora dirigiam sua atenção para mim ao invés do noivo que acabar de chegar, eu apoiaria Rachel, até o fim do mundo.

Mesmo que isso custasse minha felicidade.

Finn tropeçou algumas vezes, mas chegou ao altar com segurança — infelizmente. Ele sorriu para os padrinhos (Puck, Sam e Kurt) e para nós, as madrinhas, daquela maneira boba e idiota de sempre.

Eu não poderia culpá-lo. Finn não tinha ideia de que estava arrastando Rachel para um poço de infelicidade sem fim, ou que o casamento deles seria arruinado por que os dois jamais escutavam um ao outro. Finn era apenas um adolescente que pensava que não tinha futuro e agora obrigada a namorada a pensar o mesmo.

Meu coração parou quando olhei para a porta da igreja. Rachel era rodeada por seus dois pais, Hiram e Leroy, e vinha num vestido branco que mostrava perfeitamente suas curvas. Atrás dela, uma mulher segurava a cauda do vestido. O buquê de Rachel continuava sendo de lírios, porém notei algumas gardênias nele.

Rachel parecia angustiada. Recusava-se a olhar para frente. Ela procurava por algo, e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, estavam desesperados. Rachel queria ajuda. Precisava de mim... Eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha.

— Santana, me passa as chaves do seu carro — murmurei pelo canto da boca assim que Rachel chegou à beirada do altar e os pais dela a entregavam, de cara amarrada, a Finn.

— Não tá comigo — a garota respondeu no meu ouvido. O padre começara sua preleção; Finn e os convidados ouviam atentamente, mas Rachel permanecia com a expressão perdida. — O que vai fazer?

Não respondi. Eu tinha deixado meu carro em casa e vindo com Santana e Brittany, pois estava atordoada demais para dirigir. O padre falava e falava como se não houvesse fim. Rachel ficava desesperada a cada minuto que passava, e eu também. Ela aparentava estar se arrependendo quanto mais perto chegava de dizer aceito.

Respirei fundo. Era loucura o que eu queria fazer. A maior loucura que eu já tinha feito, e isso incluía pintar o cabelo de rosa no começo do ano. Mas eu precisava fazer. Rachel precisava de mim. Era pra ser Rachel e eu, não Finn e Rachel.

Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam tanto que o buquê estava começando a escorregar delas. Ele quase caiu inúmeras vezes. Senti o olhar de Santana em mim, mas não sabia se era num apoio silencioso ou uma simples gozação. Não queria saber.

— E agora — dizia o padre quando finalmente consegui segurar o buquê firmemente, na sua voz lenta e tediosa —, quem houver alguma objeção contra este casamento, fale agora ou...

— EU! — gritei talvez mais alto do que deveria; minha voz ecoou por toda a igreja. Levantei a mão desnecessariamente, me sentindo uma completa idiota. — Eu tenho algo contra.

Todos os convidados desviaram o olhar dos noivos para mim. Joe Hart levantou uma placa que dizia "Rachel diga não" para demonstrar apoio a mim e Brittany gritou, animada. Santana assentiu como se compreendesse algo. Finn virou-se para mim, lívido de raiva, enquanto Rachel respirava aliviada.

— Senhorita — chamou o padre, me fazendo tirar os olhos de Rachel. — Você tinha uma objeção...

Rachel Berry tinha me desafiado a amá-la. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar no momento.

Desafio completo, Berry.

— Rachel, você não pode casar-se com Finn — eu disse, me aproximando dela, jogando meu buquê para que Santana pegasse. — Além das razões óbvias, que todos vêm tentando lhe dizer, há outra, bem maior que todas essas juntas.

— Qual? — perguntou Rachel, trêmula e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo.

Respirei fundo e segurei a mão dela com um meio sorriso. Finn continuava me fitando furiosamente.

— Eu te amo — falei num suspiro só.

Os adultos que haviam sido convidados prenderam a respiração em uníssono. Os pais de Rachel, assim como a mãe de Finn e Burt, não pareciam tão impressionados. Mas a melhor reação foi do Glee: todos os garotos sentados nos bancos da igreja levantaram e bateram palmas e comemoraram. Kurt deu pulos de alegria e Santana me deu tapinhas nas costas para me encorajar mais ainda.

— Eu aceitei seu desafio, Rachel — sussurrei em seu ouvido. O padre tentava acabar com a gritaria que meus colegas estavam fazendo na igreja, e Finn continuava a me olhar como se não acreditasse que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Peguei um lírio do buquê de Rachel e o coloquei atrás de sua orelha. — Você aceitaria o meu?

Rachel levantou seus olhos castanhos e enormes para mim. Burt tentava tirar Finn dali, porém agora ele começara a discutir algo com o padre. O resto da igreja estava um caos. Os membros do Glee tinham se levantando e dava início a um pequeno Jam, cantando músicas sobre casamentos furados. Mr. Schue tentava acalmá-los. Nunca pensei que os garotos fariam tanta confusão dentro de uma igreja.

Mas, para mim, só tinha Rachel na minha frente.

Lentamente, ela concordou. Sorri, e Rachel subiu na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela jogou o buquê de lírios para cima, nem se importando com a bagunça instaurada ali dentro. Senti-me tentada em pegar Rachel no colo, como naqueles filmes bregas dos anos 90, mas nós duas estávamos de vestido, o que atrapalharia ainda mais nossos movimentos.

Ao invés disso, apertei a mão de Rachel com força e identifiquei Brittany no meio da baderna e gritei para ela, pedindo a chave do carro de Santana. Ela a tirou da bolsa enquanto dançava loucamente ao lado de Mike e jogou na minha direção. Rachel assoviou impressionada — e até eu fiquei chocada — quando peguei a chave no ar num movimento só.

— A saída lateral! — gritou Brittany para mim assim que passei por ela. Observei a porta principal da igreja e a vi, lotada de adultos sendo comandados por Mr. Schue querendo sair do inferno que o Glee havia montado. A sorte dos meus colegas de coral era que estávamos no verão, eles não teriam detenção nenhuma para temer.

Rachel tropeçou algumas vezes na cauda enorme de seu vestido durante o caminho, mas eu continuei segurando sua mão. Por fim, nós saímos da igreja, e pude respirar um pouco.

Ela parou na minha frente com o ar de riso. A ideia do Glee em transformar a igreja num eterno caos que possivelmente não os deixaria entrar no Céu não havia sido minha, mas não deixava de ser divertida. Eu ainda não acredito no que aqueles garotos conseguiram armar só para nos ver juntas. Talvez Rachel estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu, pois caiu na risada a ouvir os contínuos gritos de canções vindos lá de dentro.

Depois do nosso ataque de riso repentino, Rachel me olhou de forma apaixonada e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés novamente, agora para alcançar meus lábios e beijá-los com suavidade.

— Acho que seu casamento foi cancelado — murmurei. Pelo que eu ouvia de dentro da igreja, Mr. Schue havia conseguido controlar os meninos do Glee. Finn, por outro lado, gritava furiosamente, indagando a todos onde estava Rachel.

Rachel riu, me abraçando pela cintura.

— Finn vai superar. — Ela se desgrudou de mim e olhou para as chaves do carro de Santana na minha mão. — Para onde vai me levar agora, Richard Gere?

— Pensei em passarmos em casa, pegarmos umas malas e ir mais cedo para Nova York, Julia Roberts — falei com um sorriso maroto. — Não acha?

Rachel fez bico, fingindo estar em dúvida. Fiquei preocupada por alguns segundos, mas ela logo sorriu.

— Claro!

E esse foi o começo da minha vida.


End file.
